This program will utilize a relatively small, highly skilled staff of alcoholism specialists to foster and develop methods for providing an accessible on-going program of services, organization and leadership. The staff consists of an executive director, assistant director and three area directors who provide individual, family and group counseling services and other services as appropriate, and provide through leadership and organization, community education and prevention programs, and training for other agency workers and professionals. They will promote, develop and assist community alcoholism programs, projects and facilities. They will work through other agencies and professionals to provide resource services toward rehabilitation of the lower income alcoholics and his family, and work through other individuals, organizations and groups to influence community attitudes and policies. They will maintain records and compile such data as necessary for research, evaluation and planning.